ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
K.O./Gallery/Official Artwork
Official Art Tumblr o2gabzXXYl1sxhdxso1 1280.png|Promotional art for the CN Game Jam 2016 made by Justin Baldwin from Sleep Ninja. Tumblr o2p6wwhDYA1qlh9h7o1 500.gif|Walk cycle by Parker Simmons. Tumblr o3bz16qSDK1qhbhnno1 500.gif|Animation roughs by OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo's art director Eric Angellilo. Animation by Ian Jones-Quartey. Tumblr o4cu3pLd2e1qbxscio4 1280.png|Doodle by Ryann Shannon. Gang on Break Drawing by Ryann.png|KO, Enid, and Rad by Ryann Shannon. Tumblr o6cv4wi6dn1qhbhnno1 1280.png|KO, Rad, and Enid by Ian Jones-Quartey. Tumblr o26zlxMcEu1rmabboo1 r1 1280.png|Rad, Enid, and KO by Stevie Borbolla. Tumblr ooz5ezXbvr1qlh9h7o1 500.gif|Animation by Parker Simmons. Tumblr opsz2cOPpa1qbxscio1 1280.png|Many KOs by Ryann Shannon. Tumblr omkec0r8ma1vahrixo1 r1 540.png|Sketch by Mira Ongchua. OK KO Plaza Gang by Parker.png|Mr. Gar, Enid, Rad, and KO by Parker Simmons. Tumblr ohxxj1R3Zd1rz3qtwo1 1280.png|KO by Danny Ducker. KO Enid Rad Pose Drawing by Danny.png|Enid, Radicles, and KO by Danny Ducker. Tumblr o2tbufkDBv1qer4obo3 r1 1280.png|Poster concept by Matthieu Cousin. Tumblr o2tbufkDBv1qer4obo2 r1 1280.png|Poster concept by Matthieu Cousin. Tumblr o2tbufkDBv1qer4obo1 r1 1280.png|Poster concept by Matthieu Cousin. Tumblr o2tbufkDBv1qer4obo4 1280.png|Enid, Radicles, and KO by Matthieu Cousin. Tumblr inline opf0oklTfN1qfppuq 1280.png|Rad, KO, and Enid by Stevie Borbolla. Tumblr oodfgsWcDH1qlh9h7o1 500.gif|Animation by Parker Simmons. Tumblr on8mj70FiL1qlh9h7o1 500.gif|Animation by Parker Simmons. Tumblr on8njkrjfn1qheiz5o1 1280.png|KO and Carol by Dave Alegre. Tumblr on8nrbQPHP1qheiz5o1 1280.png|Rad, Enid, and KO by Dave Alegre. Tumblr onygo7DJrG1qheiz5o1 1280.png|KO and Dendy by Dave Alegre. Tumblr onyhazpCq41qheiz5o1 1280.png|Enid, KO, and Radicles by Dave Alegre. Tumblr onyhihImTS1qheiz5o1 1280.png|KO, Colewort, and Potato by Dave Alegre. OK KO Heads Only Drawing by Geneva.png|Enid, KO, and Radicles by Geneva Hodgson. Tumblr oncfiuaQZs1qlh9h7o1 500.gif|KO dance of love by Parker Simmons. Tumblr orphi738Yr1vahrixo1 1280.png|KO, Enid, and Radicles by Mira Ongchua. Tumblr orkanoGWog1qheiz5o1 1280.png|KO, Enid, and Radicles by Dave Alegre. OKKO Ending Bumper.gif|Cartoon Network Studios credits bump animated by Jeremy Polgar. Tumblr or6w3lKBe31qer4obo1 1280.png|Radicles and Enid (and KO) by Matthieu Cousin. Tumblr or6w3lKBe31qer4obo2 1280.png|KO, Rad, Enid, and Mr. Gar by Matthieu Cousin. Tumblr oqosf2uIOj1uok5pgo1 1280.png|Enid, KO, and Radicles by Ian Jones-Quartey. Rad Enid KO Animals.png|Concept for We Got Fleas Look_how_fearless_we_become_(2).png|KO's card IMG 5475.JPG|Carol and K.O. on Valentine's Day- by Danny Ducker Promo art for Feb 19 premieres.jpg|Let's Watch the Pilot and Mystery Science Fair 201X by Toby Jones TJ sketch of Enid, Dendy, Rad and KO.jpg|Enid, Dendy, Rad and KO by Toby Jones Season 2 Promo Art by Ian.jpg Carol and KO Mothers Day IJQ.png KO Boogaloo Parker.gif KO Regular Drawing Parker.png OKKO Trio Drawing Parker.png 44188866_1989325734461010_779012561034018816_o.jpg|Black Hat and KO by Alan Ituriel Ruby and KO IJQ.png|by Ian Jones-Quartey Beach Episode Promo.jpeg|"Beach Episode" promo by Iggy Craig OK A.U. Promo.jpeg|"OK A.U.!" promo by Iggy Craig Possessed KO and Rad by Stevie.jpg 4B4D241B-1718-4F50-9FE0-A282DF497376.png Garnet and KO by Rebecca Sugar.png|By Rebecca Sugar StevieDrawing.jpeg|By Stevie Borbolla Model Sheets tumblr_orvb20j2oI1uok5pgo1_1280.png|Turn-around model sheet. tumblr_orvb20j2oI1uok5pgo2_1280.png|Model sheet. Prom KO.png|K.O. in Plaza Prom Tumblr_oxfiv38tPo1s2usqro9_1280.png|K.O. in DIC style. Actor KO Model.png|Actor K.O. seen in Let's Watch the Pilot Tiny Toons KO Model.png KO Drift Suit Model.png KO Squished Model.jpg Enid, KO, and Rad snickers Model.jpg KO, Enid, and Rad smoked model.jpg K.O. Boris and Icky Stacked Model.png|By Julia Srednicki. KO Mission Model Sheet.jpeg|K.O.’s Hero uniform first seen in We Are Heroes K-0 Model.jpeg|K-0 as seen in OK A.U.! Metal K-0 Model.jpeg|Metal K-0 model sheet KO Cry Face Model.png|Facial Expression from My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad KO Fashion Model Sheet.jpeg|K.O. in Project Ray Way Category:A to Z Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries